


music to my ears

by TheDragon



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragon/pseuds/TheDragon
Summary: "Sorry I took so long, love," said the person who had wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist, his voice wonderfully deep and velvety with just the barest hint of a Welsh accent. "Who's your friend?"Arthur's first thought was that the man had made a mistake—last he checked, he didn’t have anything close to resembling a boyfriend, let alone one who went around around calling him ‘love’ of all things.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862782
Comments: 15
Kudos: 282
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	music to my ears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second Kinkalot 2020 main challenge: mistake.

Merlin dropped to his knees, his fingers deftly undoing the fly of Arthur’s trousers. Within seconds, he had his mouth wrapped against Arthur's prick, all wet and warm and unfairly talented at sucking cock. Arthur ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair and tugged him closer.

_______________

_Arthur should have known that choosing a club this close to his place of work would end in despair._

_"Don't you want to get me a drink?"_

_In this case, the despair was named Sophia Something-or-Other from PR._

_"Not really," Arthur murmured. He must have been too quiet to hear, however, because Sophia shot him a sunny smile. He hated that smile. He had to put up with it every time he passed her in the corridors, which was, unfortunately, happening more and more often these days._

_Arthur huffed out a breath and turned away from her, looking for something,_ anything _that would get him out of this predicament._

_He came up with nothing. Not even the man he'd been admiring the past half hour was stood in place across the dance floor. What a sight he'd been, with artfully tousled black hair and a piercing gaze, dressed in a bright blue button up and a pair of dark grey jeans. Arthur had almost swooned when the man had noticed him looking and shot him a smile._

_Unfortunately, that had also been the moment Sophia had sidled up to him. He'd tried to let her down easy, with a kind word and a soft smile, but apparently, Sophia couldn't take no for an answer. Over the past ten minutes, she'd gone from merely batting her eyelashes and flirting to outright suggesting the go to the loo and fuck._

_It was tiring, and he'd had enough. Nothing he said seemed to dissuade her, and he worried that if he left now, she might try to follow him home. The absolute last thing he needed was for Sophia to find out where he lived._

_________________

There was this thing Merlin did with his tongue, where he ran it over the underside of Arthur's cock, all the way up to the frenulum, then the glans. He licked at it, sucked at it, had Arthur's knees about to give out from the sheer pleasure. Arthur gasped when Merlin's fingers found his perineum and started stroking across it.

_______________

_Arthur startled when someone wrapped an arm around his waist. His first instinct was to back away, but that would mean either crashing into the bar or falling straight into Sophia's arms._

_...He'd probably be fine with crashing into the bar._

_"Sorry I took so long, love," the person said, his voice wonderfully deep and velvety with just the barest hint of a Welsh accent. "Who's your friend?"_

_Arthur's first thought was that the man had made a mistake—last he checked, he didn’t have anything_ close _to resembling a boyfriend, let alone one who went around calling him ‘love’ of all things. Not dislodging the arm around him, Arthur turned around, intent on telling the man that he should learn to tell a stranger apart from his boyfriend and—_

_—he came face to face with the same man he'd spent so long admiring. Arthur stared at him, his mouth wide open, having temporarily lost the ability to speak._

_With a small, almost unnoticeable shake of his head, the man raised a meaningful eyebrow, then tilted his head towards Sophia. Arthur finally understood._

_"This is Sophia," he said, forcing a smile to his lips and leaning into the embrace. Fuck, that cologne smelled good. "We work together."_

_"Sophia," the man said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I can't say I've heard of you."_

_Sophia bristled visibly. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. With a frustrated huff, she lid off her barstool, turned on her heel, and walked away, all pretence of politeness gone._

_"Wow," the man said, eyebrows high up on his forehead. "What a..."_

_"Harpy?" Arthur supplied, only half-joking. "She makes interns burst into tears_ constantly _. I honestly don't know why she hasn't been fired yet."_

_...Except he kind of did. Sophia was the daughter of one of his father's friends. No doubt he'd thought that keeping her in close proximity to Arthur would help beget a relationship._

_Arthur shuddered at the thought._

_"Thanks for helping me out," he said, smiling at the man. His eyes were even more stunning up close; a deep, dark blue that was brought out by the colour of his shirt. "I'm Arthur."_

_"Merlin," the man said, shaking Arthur's hand. "It was my pleasure, really. You looked like you needed the help."_

_"You have no idea," Arthur said, unable to keep the relief from his voice._

_Merlin laughed. The sound of it sent a shiver up Arthur's spine._

_"Would it be awfully presumptuous for me to buy you a drink?" he asked, gesturing towards the empty barstool next to him._

_"Not more presumptuous than me asking if you want to go home with me," Merlin said, giving Arthur a once over that had him flushing. "I saw you looking at me, before. I was going to approach you sooner, but..."_

_"But Sophia," Arthur nodded his head in understanding. He smirked, glanced at the bathroom, then back at Merlin. "And I would very much like to go home with you... if you think you can hold out for that long."_

_________________

When Merlin took his cock all the way down to the root, the head deep in his throat, Arthur saw stars. He moaned, fingers scrabbling at Merlin's head, angling it up so that their eyes could meet. Tears were running down Merlin's cheeks, and more were in his eyes. His throat convulsed as he swallowed around the cock in his mouth. Arthur's head banged against the wall when he threw it back in pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, come find me on [tumblr](https://lair-of-the-dragon.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
